A Kind of Redeption
by Sylenttails
Summary: GW/Ranma 1/2 crossover. Yoai! The Eve wars over and all is back to normal right? Wrong. Four of the G-boys have Curses now one can't change back. and what do Ranma and crew have to do with this?
1. Dreams

A Kind of Redemption

Part: 1/?

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just borrowing them for a bit.

Parings: 2x1, 3x4 5x?

Summery: A semi-crossover fic. In the Eve Wars the GW_boys had fallen in the Jusenkyo Springs. Now several years later one of them can't change back....

C & C welcome (send any mail to bgryphon2@hotmail.com) 

Archive: sure just ask me 

Warnings: Sap, Hints of lime. Language. Yaoi

' ' Thoughts

// // Dreams

***********

[Some time in the distant Future]

In the middle of the night a tousled dark brown head, attached to a gorgeous lithe body clad in skin tight black leather and midnight blue silk shirt, silently walked into the penthouse she shared with her Braided Baka and husband, Duo. Stealthy she made her way to the living room and sighed. Duo had fallen asleep waiting up for her again. _'Baka_.' She thought as she easily picked him up, careful not to wake him and made her way to their bedroom. Duo had been doing that a lot lately in the last two weeks. He had stayed up a few times before when she had gotten her new job as a music mixer and disc jockey at the local hot spot, a night club called the Karmic Flame. But wasn't too worried considering she knew more ways then most people to harm or even kill somebody that was stupid enough to get in her way.

Not that she minded a little action in the least. A couple nights there was one would be rapist that found out the hard way that taking no for an answer would have been a good thing...If he hade'nt been lying broken on the street within three seconds of trying that is... Now he was holed up in the hostable for 8 months, most of his bones broken and in serious need of mental help.

'_I should have killed him, now that I think about it. I wonder what Duo did to warrant the piece of shit psychiatric treatment for a year._' She smirks as she makes her way to their bedroom with her warm sleeping burden,'_Then again I don't want to know. I still can't believe how I fell apart like that when I got home. Thank the Kami for Duo..._'

Gently she deposited Duo on the bed and effortlessly stripped him down to his black with yellow smiley faces boxers and tucked him into the silken blankets. She quickly stripped and slipped into the sheets with him. Duo quickly sought out her warmth and wrapped himself around her. 

"Heero." He sighed

She smiled slightly at the sound of her name. She ran her long boned fingers gently through his hair as he snuggled closer to her. She sighed mentally. It had been two weeks today when they both found out that she couldn't change back to a he. And neither understood why. Nore did their friends for that matter. Sally had offered to do some tests but Heero had turned her down having had his fill of such tests while working for Doc J and didn't want to go through more of them. Besides none knew enough about the cursed springs to make such tests feasible.

[Flashback]

"Hey Wu-man..."

"What Maxwell??"

"Ya did mention that the springs where destroyed right?"

"Yes! WHat of it?"

Duo didn't answer, Instead he pointed down the cliff they where standing on. Wufei grumbled , looking down and gaped.

"Im...IMPOSSIBLE... A great battle destroyed this area completely!"

"Well it looks possible to me Wu-man."

Curious Quatre, Heero and Trowa peer down the cliff. What they saw was over a hundred little pools or springs decorating the valley landscape, bamboo poles sticking out of them. Their waters lay calm and peaceful, Awaiting their next vict..er.... visitors. ^_^

Heero eyed the pools warily,"Hn!"

Quatre sighed,"I guess this means we're going around.

Bleeeeeeeep!

Trowa glances down at the portable radar. He looked back up and met the anxious faces of his comrades."They found us and are not far from here." He reported.

"Fuck!"

BOOOM!

The bomb exploded not far from them, sending them all flying. Trowa being the most agile of them, managed to avoid landing in one of the pools. Instead He landed right beside the one poor Quatre fell into. He sat up and came nose to muzzle with a large sabertooth tiger. The Tiger was golden in color with black and red striping along his legs and flanks. Long sharp canines the size of Trowa's unibang protruded from his mouth. Trowa emerald gaze met that of the tiger's.

"Quatre?"

"Grouf?" The tiger blinked in amazement and tried again, getting the same results.

"OH! Poor young sir. He land in Spring of Drowned Ancient Monster Tiger. Very tragic story of Tiger who drowned there twenty thousand years ago. Now who ever fall in spring take on form of Monster Tiger."

Both look up to see a fat chinese man wearing the Jusenkyo Guides uniform.

"Is there a cure?"

"Grrowl."

"I would like to know that as well old one." Spoke up a small red dragon, glaring at the Guide. The Dragon was roughly the Size on a persons arm. Different shades of red littered his scales. His talons wicked looking.

"Oh! Young sir fall into spring of Drowned Celestial Fire Dragon. Very Trag...erk!"

"Is....THERE....A.... Cure OR NOT!!!?" Wufei interrupted unsheathing his talons at the fat man's jugular.

"Is temporary Cure! Hot water change young sirs back to normal but cold water activate curse again!"

Trowa starred at the men,"There is no permenant cure." It was not a question.

"No."

Else where in the springs.

Heero stood up from the pool he had landed in, swearing and cursing under his breath. Vowing painful 

revenge on their enemies. First he had to find them and..... why does he feel so off balance? Heero looked down at himself and froze. NO!

Heero patted her chest finding something that did not belong on the male gender. He felt himself lower and froze again in shock. Not finding male equipment at all. Luckily he had worn his trademarked Spandex shorts and green tang top. The top felt... tight now. His spandex was not so restricting...Heero-chan stared out into space,"I'm a girl." He murmured in shock.

"Heero?"

Heero-chan turned her shocked gaze towards the voice. What he saw took his breath away. The God of the Kitsunes had stepped out of the History books, or so it seemed from the vision he saw. Before her stood a seven foot kitsune, clad in Duo's trademarked black cloths. The kitsune had black fur with silver highlights, especially around his nose and at the tips of his ears. But what really caught her attention was the Kitsunes Violet gaze, slightly slited like a cats but still Duo's eyes that looked at her in concern and worry. Absently Heero noted that Duo had seven tails

"Hee-chan, speak to me! Are you alright?"

Heero-chan nodded shakily,"Hai."

"Ya sure?"

Heero-chan just glared at him. Duo chuckled,"I'll take that as a 'yes baka.' Well common ol' buddy. The others are talking to some fat guy. I hope Fei doesn't kill 'em. He's more than pissed as it is."

"Hn" Was her noncommittal response as Duo through an are around her shoulders, they started walking toward the others. She'd never admit it even under torture, but she liked his arm there.....

Duo chuckled at a thought of his,"Ya know Hee-chan I know one things for sure."

"What?"

"'lena-chan is going to be hard put to find ya now!"

Heero-chan stopped suddenly and thought that over, A small smirk making it's way to her lush lips...

[End Flashback]

Heero-chan smirked in the darkness,'_His cursed form is quite....interesting in bed too... I just wish I knew why_...' she thought as she fell asleep.

//Heero found himself running and jumping over that high wire fence again. He landed, leapt right back up and ran down the hill. He tucked and rolled down the hill to come to a stop on his back, laughing. He opened his cobalt eyes to see a young girl giggling over him. He sat up and she moved away slightly, her puppy yapping happily at both of them.

"Your not lost anymore, are you nee-chan?" She asked him with a gentle smile.

He blinked, this wasn't how the dream went. He shook his head and smiled slightly at the little girl,"No.... Not anymore. Not since I found what I was looking for." He replied to her earning another warm smile from her.

"I'm glad. 'Cause I didn't like to see you lost." She handed him a little yellow flower,"Here this is for you nee-chan."

Heero took the flower from her,"Thank You." He looked at the flower then back up at her, questions in his cobolt gaze.

She giggled and shook her head. The puppy ran in the other direction chasing a butterfly and pulled her along with for the ride. The little girl looked over her shoulder at him, "Iia. Thank you, Oka-chan." She whispered in reply.//

Beside the dreaming Heero, Duo twitched in agitation earning him an unconscious squeeze from his koi. Duo whimpered and snuggled closer.

//A full grown Duo ran through the streets of his childhood on L2. Knowing full well what he'd find when he finally got to his destination. But Duo ran on anyway, determined to make it this time even though he never did in real life. To save that one life that had meant everything to him in his past. And still did.

Duo ran into the rundown building, bypassing the dead and dieing, till he got to certain room. He opened the door frantically and ran to the figure on the bed. It lay still..Still as death.

"No..Not again. How many times must I go through this fucking nightmare?" He cried out.

"'bout time you got here! I've been waiting for ages. Man, you just love to take your time!"

Duo stared as the lump on the bed sat up to reveal his dead friend Solo... Except said friend didn't look so dead now,"What the hell is going on? This is NOT how this dream went!"

"And your complaining? Weird man."

Duo snorted,"Look who's talking!"

Solo smirked and hoped off the bed,"I don't have much time, So I gotta make this quick."

"Whadaya mean man!"

"Lets just say I'm glad what you've done so far in your life. You've made me proud no few times."

Duo didn't reply. He couldn't get anything past the sudden lump in his throat.

"I really Like your Man as well. Beats me how you got past that thick shell of his though."

"Perseverance."

"Stubbornness you mean."

"There's a difference!?" Duo replied with a smirk.

"Ya there is. I just wanted to tell you that." Solo replied starting to fade away.

"Hey wait! Where ya going!?"

"Oh don't worry Duo you'll see me again. After all your not that lucky!"

"Eh?"

"See ya later Dad!" Solo smirked and faded totally away.

Duo stared at the spot where his dead friend used to be,"Dad?"//

~tbc~


	2. Sweet Revenge

A Kind of Redemption

Part 2/?

Author: Kira-chan

Rating: NC-17

Notes: If your not confused yet you will be. *grins innocently* ^_^ Oh and most of the guys in this fic are around 20 to 21.

Parings: RxR, 2x1, 4x3, 5/?

Disclaimer: Own not. not matter how much I want to. ALL Belong to their respective creators.

Type: Crossover.

Spoilers: Not much in the Ranma 1/2 series. None in GW

Warnings: Violence, mayhem, LIME, Language, strangeness. slight OOCness (explained in fic) You have been warned!

********

Duo awoke from his dream so suddenly that it took longer than usual to orient himself. He blinked several times. Trying to clear the last images of his dream away. Vision clear at last, Duo noticed how bright the room was getting, False sunrise.

'_Hmmmm, lets see. I'm lying on something too soft to be the couch. Which means I'm in bed. I know I didn't put myself here.. sooooo...._' Duo turned his head slightly towards the warmth snuggled to his right side and smiled gently. '_She made it home safely last night. Good._' Duo's smile turned positively ferial, '_We don't need a repeat of what happened a few weeks ago._'

[Flashback]

Duo swayed sensually as he put the finishing touches on his Koi's dinner. The tail end of his chestnut braid flicking sexily over his ass as he bops to the tunes coming from the Stereo. The CD was a compilation of several remixs of his favourite songs. Done for his birthday by his Koi.

A grin spreads across his lush lips as he hears the front door being slammed closed, "Oi Hee-chan! Dinners ready!"

No answer comes from the front entrance.

"Hee-chan?" Duo asked in concern, heading for the hallway. "Hee-chan is something wr.... HEE-CHAN!"

Duo rounds the corner to discover his Koi dishevelled and dirty. Her turquoise shirt was ripped open at the shoulder and her slacks looked like they where dragged threw something best left unmentioned. Her hair was messier than usual and there was a bruise forming on her left cheek. Duo finally looked into her eyes and cringed at the murderous look in them, but the dominate emotion seemed to be... Fear?

"Hee-chan?" He inquired quietly as he neared her.

Bottom lip quivering, the ex-Gundam pilot turned DJ burst into tears and threw herself into his arms. Duo wrapped her up in a hug and guided their steps to the bathroom. And sat her down on the edge of the large tub.

She cried in his chest for a long time before gaining some control over herself.

"Hee-chan; What happened?" Duo asked as he stroked her shoulder length hair. After the war Duo had convinced Heero to grow it out.

She hiccupped, " I left the club ... after .. hic... shutdown I ... was going my way when ... when this GUY came ... out... a nearby alley ...*sob*... the baka wan.. wanted *hic* something from me th... that I wasn't wi .. willing to give .... and he ... he tr .. tried ta ... force ... me ... hic *sob* ... an' I .... I was paralysed for ...second ... I just couldn't believe... an' he .... BAKA ... groped ... me... That got me going and I beat him into the ground!" She clutched at Duo sobbing and shuddering.

Meanwhile, Duo was having a hard time keeping his temper in check as he ran his hands in soothing circles over Heero's back in comfort. It was obvious now that despite everything that happened in the war, Heero was left relatively untouched by its more nastier elements, it was just part of the war after all. Now Four years later, some asshole messed with HIS Heero, making him call up his training.... Tried to do the unspeakable to her... NOBODY messed with his Koi and lived... But revenge would have to wait until he calmed his Koi and gotten her to bed, then he started hunting the night hunter.

It had taken a few weeks though. He did not want, under ANY circumstances, to abandon Heero when she needed him most. She had admitted that something like this had happened to her before during the war and as a result a few nightmares where added to the ones she already has. So he stayed nearby until she felt ready to re-enter society. On the first day she left for work, Duo raced to the comp. During her recovery Duo used their computer to locate the screwed fool. Duo found him at the local hospital. With maniacal gleefulness he called up the Bakayaro's medical file. Giving off another low whistle at the damages His Koi had done in several quick seconds. The stupid sap had seven broken ribs, both arms where broken in several places, the right having more notable damage than the left. The right shoulder had been dislocated and the shoulder blade broken. Spine was so wrenched that the idiot would need a lot of therapy to but it back in place. Right thigh was broken as was his right ankle. That was not including the sever bruising and concussion he received when he met the wall.

"_Even after Four years Hee-chan's still got it!!_", Duo thought in satisfaction, "_Nobody messes with Wing Zero's ex-pilot and gets away unscathed. Probably the only reason this Baka was still alive is because Hee-chan had sworn off killing._" 

Chuckling darkly, Duo set after his pray. He arrived after visiting hours where over. He discised himself as a male nurse and took over for one of the many overworked staff working there. He headed for the Bakara's room.

Having located the target, Duo slipped inside the room, shut and looked the door firmly behind him. A lone groan issued from the bed. Duo stepped up to the patient and grinned a cheery Shinigami grin at the doomed baka.

"Ohiyo! Sucks to be beaten by a girl, doesn't it?" Ahh how Duo loved the ones with overblown egos...

"Thut up and gimme ma drugs! 'sides just some dumb wench..." the stupid fool continued to rant, unaware that he was veeeeery close to losing his life. Duo leaned extremely close to him Grinning Death's grin, "News flash, She's my wife you dumbass. Names Duo Maxwell-Yuy, former Gundam pilot."

The dense man's eyes widen in shock as he took that in. He tried to scream but was swiftly gagged. "Paybacks a bitch eh? Your about to learn the rules... One: Never fuck with Shinigami. Two: Never Fuck with Shinigami's mate, namely the Perfect Soldier. Three: Study rules One and Two closely. You broke both one and two. And look what happened, Heero kicked your worthless ass! And trust me, getting your ass kicked by the Perfect Soldier is an honour! He.. She doesn't just do that for anybody!"

"Mumpht!"

"What's that?" Dou mocked asked, "You wanna go?"

The man nodded his head vigorously.

Duo pretended to think about it. The Grin he turned to his prisoner made the man shudder in mortal fear, "No."

The dense man's eyes widened as he tried once again to scream for help but alas he was gagged. Insane cackling could be heard in the abandoned halls by the mans room.

{End Flashback}

Duo hadn't realized at the time how useful a torture device ancient children's songs where on people. Most had something to do with something that was purple..., '_Between those songs, the graffiti, my non-stop talking and rearranging his body in interesting ways.... It was a good revenge.... Thank GOD I brought my own ear plugs those songs where enough to drive ME crazy! Like I wasn't already. heh heh._' He thought to himself. That night Duo had given enough nightmare material to the baka lasting years! Besides the little operation Duo did for free...

Duo grinned, '_Life is good! now about that dream of mine... Why the hell was Solo calling me dad?!? Ahhh hell he couldn't unless... Why the hell didn't we think of this before?????'_ He thought in exasperation.

Duo sighed, carefully got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He turned on the water taps at the sink and splashed some water on his face.. The cold water shocked him more awake as it activated his curse. Duo looked up at himself in the mirror. A Kitsune's reflection greeted his gaze. He smirked rakishly at himself, slight fangs peeked out as he did so. Violet cat like eyes, black fur with silver highlights, several inches taller than he already was and seven tails.. Duo learned early how to hide his multiple tails. He never realized how much those things could get in the way! Especially while piloting a Gundam.. Well most of the time his tails where in the way.. 

Duo's smirk turned predatory as he sashayed out of the bathroom, His whole manner and movements oozing sex. It was time to wake his Koi up. Then later he would suggest a test his Hee-chan might want to take..

Tbc


	3. Laws and Freedom

A Kind of Redemption

Part 3/?

Author: Kira-chan

Rating: NC-17

Notes: If your not confused yet you will be. *grins innocently* ^_^ Oh and most of the guys in this fic are around 20 to 21.

Parings: RxR, 2x1, 4x3, 5/?

Disclaimer: Own not. not matter how much I want to. ALL Belong to their respective creators.

Type: Crossover.

Spoilers: Not much in the Ranma 1/2 series. None in GW

Warnings: Violence, mayhem, LIME, Language, strangeness. slight OOCness (explained in fic) You have been warned!

***********

[Elsewhere Far Far Away]

The end credits for his favourite show had just begun. The tall Bishonen stood and stretched his hard lithe body. Twisting the body toned by kendo in every direction.

"Ya know Tachi. Ya keep on doing that, Ryo-chan and I are gonna pounce on ya."

Kuno turned towards the voice and mock glared at the smirking pigtailed martial artist.

"And why, pray tell, would you want to do that?"

The Lost Boy looked up from nibbling on Ranma's neck, "Because your too damn sexy for your own good?"

Kuno blinked several times and shook his head, "I think your wrong on that one, but lets not get..."

"WWW! But Tatchi, it soo true!" the fanged one interrupted in a surgery voice.

"Is not!

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

Ranma chuckled inwardly to himself as his two best friends argued about Tatchi's cuteness. He was amazed at how everything had changed in the last Four years. For starters, Kuno wasn't as nuts as everybody had thought. One of Kuno's many trips via Ranma Air to Dr. Tofu's office that Kuno's real problem was discovered. All of the insanity in Kuno was due to a chemical imbalance in his brain. With some help from 'Ranko', The good doctor had managed to convince the less-than-insane kendoest to seek help. After a few months the affects where astonishing. Tatchi cut all ties to his nutcase father with Nabiki's help. Slapped an restraining order on his sister and ceased to go after Akane and his 'pigtailed Goddess'. He also cut all school business deals with Nabiki but instead proposed a joint business venture with her....

Just last year, after Shampoo's twenty first birthday, Calone had gathered the various members of the Nermina Wreaking crew. She told them of another, secret law know only to Amazon council Elders. the Law stated that in the event that the Kiss of Marriage Law or Kiss of Death Law had not been carried out after the term of Five years, they would be rendered Null and Void. The person be pursued would be automatically adopted into the tribe. Ranma's whoop for joy was almost as deafening as the silence when his lover gave him an enthusiastic congratulations kiss.

Shampoo was also happy for this meant that she could return to China and find someone worthy of her...and easier to catch. Mouse decided to stay in Nurmina and became Doctor Tofu's assistant. At his friends constant nagging and persistence, he got contacts. His teal eyes brighter and happier for the change.

Akane and Ukyo had eloped and where currently on a one year anniversary trip. The dumb panda was nearly beheaded when Nadoka had learned of the curses Ranma had been in a state of shock when he turned into a she to due to a freak rain storm.

[Flashback]

Thanks to they rain the two where sitting in a coffee shop. Nadoka had demanded her son tell her the whole truth. He did so. He feared her reaction but Nadoka had given her aqua sexual son a gentle look and had put his fears to rest with her words, 

"Ranma, I don't care if you turn into a gorgeous young woman. Being a hundred percent physically is not what matters. What matters is that you are a Man amongst Men in your heart. Being that you uphold you personal honour and integrity in situations where most men fail too in life. Time and time again you have proven yourself. Not like your good for nothing, foolish slob of a pathetic baka father."

If looks could kill, Genma would already be dead.

Ranma had to agree with his mothers assessment of the panda. "Promise me one thing mom."

"Anything son."

"Let the fat panda live."

"... ... ... Why?!"

Ranma gave her an evil smirk, "I wanna know how he looks in a bright orange jumper."

Nadoka smile wryly, "I promise."

[End Flashback]

"Aya, you shouldn't argue when they're right, Tatchi." ,interrupted a female voice.

Ranma pulled out of his thoughts looked up and smirked, "Hey Shamps! When did you get here?"

"About when you where thinking about the pathetic weakling. Airen get this dreamy satisfied look on face, when you think of your retribution." 

Ranma smiled in reply and sniggered.

"I see you have been practicing your Japanese Xian Pu." Kuno commented.

"Yes"

"Nihau!" greeted a musical male voice.

"Mousse!"

Shampoo greeted her fellow Amazon with an Amazon hug. The others in the room smiled at each other knowingly. Ryoga raised an eyebrow at Tatchi who shook his head.

Ranma cleared his throat trying to get Shampoo's attention, "So Shamps, how are things in China?"

Shampoo let go of her fellow Amazon slightly flushed, Her violet eyes sparkling, "I have got to tell you what cousin Jun Jun did before I left the village.."

Behind the unsuspecting friends the television began to glow as the opening credits for the next show in the marathon began..

~*...Just one Dream....*~

All the boys leaned forward in their seats as Shampoo came to the best part of her story.

~* ...Just communication...*~

The TV flared with blinding iridescent light just as Shampoo got to the actual deed. All five young adults blinked in surprise as a great power sucked them into that world.

***********

High above the Jusenkyo springs in China a large black hole ripped open the peaceful sky and dropped six visitors from the past..

TBC


End file.
